Silvery Green and Golden Red
by Desolated Heart
Summary: Veela!Draco and Mate!Harry. You know how it goes. They go through angst and love, and poor ickle Ron is rather disgusted. DMHP.


**Warnings****: Veela!Light!Draco, Light!Narcissa, Slash – DMHP, Het – Hr/R, Alive!Dumbledore. Golden Trio at Hogwarts!  
****Disclaimer****: Harry Potter and all related characters are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and such other owners. This is not authorized, approved, licensed, prepared, or endorsed by these owners, nor do I claim any affiliation with them. Therefore, no copyright infringement has been broken.  
****Comments****: Hogwarts Era, summer after 6****th**** year/7****th**** year.

* * *

**

**Silvery Green and Golden Red**

_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling_

_-Show Me Love, t.A.T.u.

* * *

_

The tall blue eyed woman watched anxiously as her antique clock's hands slowly moved deocil, slowly reaching their inevitable destination. Three more hours until life would be altered forever more.

Her striking features were contorted in anguish as she let out an exasperated sigh. She apprehensively tugged on sleeve, covering the mistake she had made long ago. She brushed the long strands of blonde hair the framed her pale face out of her eyes. She dried her eyes from the tears that had begun to stream down from her prominent eyes. She blinked a few timed.

She could only postpone fate for so long.

Oh, how she wished her husband was here to assist her. She missed him dearly. The thought of her strong protector locked away in Azkaban was devastating, but of all the rotten timing. She knew that this day would come, but why must she be alone?

At this point, she admitted privately, she would possibly even accept assistance from a mudblood. She chuckled at what her lord and master would say about such a thing, and shuddered as he imagined what he would do.

She slowly arose from her favourite chair of the Malfoy manor, and proceeded down the 3 staircases and long hallway that led to her beloved son's bedroom, too nervous to apparate. Her expensive heels dragged against the corridor and her long dress dragged behind her, sweeping up the dust as she went along.

She reached a large silver door with an olive green embellishment and knocked on the door three times, using the snake shaped knocker that adorned it. She brushed the dust off her dress.

"Draco, dear?" She called to him nervously from outside his room. She waited in silence for her son's response.

"Yes, mother?" Her son replied mindlessly, his voice cracking.

"I have matters of importance to discuss, darling," She wiped a tear that had begun crawling down her pale cheeks and brought up the confidence in her voice a notch, "Please accompany me to the dinning room"

"Yes, mother," Draco replied in a voice void emotion. She could hear his soft footsteps as he walked towards his door. He walked out and looked at his mother, the bags under his eyes, haggard robed, and messy blonde hair noticeable against the body of a boy who once wore the expression of being on top of the world. He tore his eyes away from his mother and walked towards the staircases.

"_It is initiated, the process has begun."_ Narcissa Malfoy thought with an internal sigh, and with a loud crack she appeared in her dark dinning room were an elaborate midnight snack was already laid out, "_It is going to be a long night…_"

* * *

Approximately 15 minutes later Draco Malfoy made his entrance into the dinning room, tired but having regained a bit of his aura of arrogance. "Could you not have called me down her in two and a half hours I shall be 17 and could simply apparate here, mother?" 

Choosing to let her son find out the answer for himself, she simply motioned him to take a seat opposing her. "Come, Draco, sit – have a pastry."

Draco eyed her apprehensively but acquiesced. "What is this all about?" He took a pastry.

Narcissa paused. "I have previously mentioned to you my… Slavic roots, have I not?" She waited for Draco to nod, "I am afraid, my son, that I had only told a half truth."

Draco stopped chewing the pastry he had been holding and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Both of my parent's were half veela," Narcissa paused to watch her son drop the pastry to the floor, "I myself got the recessive alleles from both of them. Your father is one quarter veela himself. The genes may or may not have been passed on to you, my son." She looked at him gravely.

"But we're pure blood! The Dark Lor-"

"He is a dirty blooded wizard himself, Draco, and as I said, the genes may not affect you in the slightest – we shall know tonight, my son, for if you are indeed blessed and cursed with the Veela derivation." She snapped her fingers and a house elf imideatly appeared to clean the house.

"But I don't want bloody wings and beak-"

"You shall not have those, that is a full blooded Veela trait, my son. You may, however, have a mate, increased abilities, and an allure."

She handed him a dragon hide bound book, "All I have learnt about Veela from this text and all you need to know you shall find here my son. Parts of it are written in Veela Lexis – but as soon you shall be of age, a simple spell to translate shall not be a problem."

"Mother, what are the chances me being one of these… things?" Draco inquired fearfully.

"The veela are kindred spirits, my son, do not be ashamed of your lineage. We shall discuss this more tomorrow if necissary at all. You have just over two hours, I would guess, before the transformation may begin. No matter what, I love you, my Dragon."

Draco pouted, not truly understanding the seriousness of the situation – more upset about his dirty blood than realized how much this may change his life.

"You shall sleep in the guest room tonight, darling – it is monitored, should you need any anti-pain potions both Severus and I are only a shout away."

She walked her son over to the unused spare room and allowed him to get changed into his pyjamas. "Goodnight, my son," she whispered.

"Goodnight… Mum" Draco whispered back.

* * *

The pain hit him like a bludger in the face as his face contorted in pain. It began in his heart, slowly creeping to every nerve of his being. He passed it off as a fluke at first, but as his heartbeat began to speed up and a feeling of longing spread over him, the pain was the least of his worries. 

Everything went white. He felt his body shake and bubble all over. His lungs felt like they were shrinking and he could hardly breathe. And then suddenly, the pain intensified.

He screamed more than he had screamed through the abuse that his father had put him through. He felt strong hands hold him down and that was the last that Draco Lucious Malfoy knew until morning.

* * *

Harry Potter, awoke with a start and instincivley put his hand up to his scar – slowly bringin it down after realizing that for once, his scar had absolutley nothing to do with it. He breathed in a few times, focusing on the orange chudley cannons posters surrounding him, but the pain wouldn't cease. 

Harry looked over at his best mate, hoping he hadn't woken him up. Deciding he could not sleep any more, Harry headed downstairs, finding that a few people also had decided to have breakfast early..

"Harry, dear, you're up early," Mrs. Weasly exclaimed, her rosy red cheaks lighting up, "Come, have some breakfast – what would you like? Bubble and squeak?"

"Err, just some toast, Mrs. Weasley, thank you," Harry replied as he sat down at the table across from Hermione, who was avidly reading _Ancient Runes and their application in Witchcraft and Wizardry _by Victoria Figg while picking at some toast herself.

"You okay, Harry," Hermione examined him from over her book, "You look very tired – you could still go back to bed, you know."

"I couldn't sleep, I woke up and – " Harry began.

"Scar, again?" Hermione put down her book, worried.

"Err, no – I dunno, I got this sudden, well… pain? 'Round here, I reckon," Harry put his hand on his chest, on his heart, "hasn't stopped"

"Strange, doesn't sound like something He would do, really…" She whispered to him, perplexed.

"I didn't think so, either," he said, deep in thought, "I figure it's just some heart problems, the kind muggles have."

"Mmm… I suppose," She replied, "Nonetheless, Harry, tell me if it gets worse, it could be serious!"

"Here you are, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasly handed him two slices of toast and some butter. Eat up, you're skin and bones – oh, look, I think the school letters have arrived, Harry, be a dear and wake up Ron and Hermione, get Ginny, will you?"

Harry nodded and ran up the staircase and into Ron's room while Hermione wen't to Ginny's.

He found Ron sprawled over his mattress. "Ron!" He shoved him over. "Get up!"

"Mmmf. 'M sleeepin' 'Arry…" Ron mumbled and turned his pillow over.

"I noticed, now get up!" He gave him a final push and watched him drag himself downstairs. Harry chuckled as he followed him down; Ron was not a morning person.

Mrs. Weasley handed them their letters. Harry opend his – the usual book list could be found, Grade 7 of basically everything. He returned to his slightly cold toast.

"Eeek!" Hermione dropped the Head Girl badge she had found in her envelope out of glee.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Ron gave her an awkward hug. (A/N: smirk)

Harry grabbed his envelope again, realizing that his, like Hermione's was bigger than Ron's. A badge and letter fell out.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captian. We await your owl by no latter than the 31__st__ of August. Tryouts shall be determined at the start of term.  
__  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh, congratulations Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing at him. Ron staring at him dumbfounded. Harry decided he may have felt bad for Ron had he not been so excited. "It is such a perfect way to end Hogwarts, really…"

He looked at the others, the prospect of leaving Hogwarts a hard one, but at the thought of school the pain in his heart lessened a little. _"Perhaps," _He thought, _"I just miss my home."_

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy is not shown to have The Mark in the books, however, I feel that it would make no sense for Tom to not give her one. 


End file.
